Di Balik Pintu
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Hitsugaya-taichou mendengar suara-suara yang mencurigakan dari dalam dalam kantornya. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi ya?


**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © Tite Kubo, Dewa Jashin milik Hidan buatan Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **NOTE :** "berbicara", _'berpikir'_

 **WARNING :** Judul abal. Ada unsur pemaksaan. Nggak tertarik, jangan baca. Tapi karena sudah mampir, review ya! /pasang muka Yato menjulurkan lidah  
/dicekik

Menggunakan karakter bernama Abarai Renji dan Izuru Kira yang berperan sebagai korban dalam fic ini. /dibantai

Yosh, enjoy!

* * *

 **Di Balik Pintu**

by : Jess Kuchiki

xxx

— **Seireitei, Divisi 10** —

"Hitsugaya-Taichou sedang keluar?" kata lelaki berambut merah di depan pintu kantor divisi 10 bersama seorang temannya.

"Katanya ada urusan sebentar di divisi lima, sebentar lagi juga balik. Ada urusan apa dengannya, Abarai? Kira juga ada urusan?" tanya Matsumoto yang melihat lelaki pirang yang di samping Renji.

"Ah, ini... Ada titipan dari Taichou, aku disuruh mengantarkannya langsung ke orangnya. Kira hanya membantuku membawa titipan Kuchiki-Taichou," jelasnya sambil menunjuk lelaki pirang yang di sampingnya.

"Begitulah, Matsumoto-san." Kira mengangguk pelan.

"Titipan dari Kuchiki-Taichou? Jarang sekali," ujar Matsumoto. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau kalian tunggu Taichou di dalam saja? Kebetulan aku mau keluar sebentar. Sudah ya! Jaa!" kata Matsumoto sambil lari seribu meninggalkan Renji dan Kira sebelum mereka berdua memberi respon.

"Tch, belum dijawab sudah kabur..." gerutu Renji sembari memasuki kantor.

"Sudahlah, Abarai-kun. Kita tunggu saja sebentar," ujar Kira yang mengikuti Renji masuk.

Pintu kantor itu pun ditutup dari dalam. Waktunya untuk...

Menunggu.

Tak ada suara yang mengisi kantor tersebut. Kedua lelaki itu duduk tenang di atas lantai, karena bosan, lelaki berambut merah itu melirik lelaki berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya. Terus menerus memandanginya dengan teliti dari ujung rambut pirangnya hingga ujung kakinya yang putih halus.

Karena merasa risih, lelaki pirang itu angkat bicara.

"Abarai-kun... Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kira langsung.

Renji kaget. "Itu... Aku... Aku hanya mencari pemandangan saja."

Sungguh jawaban yang tak masuk di akal sehat. Kira bengong mendengarnya, tapi dia menghiraukan jawaban Renji. Mereka berdua pun terdiam lagi.

"Kira..." panggil Renji pelan.

Lelaki pirang itu pun menoleh padanya.

xxx

 _'Huah, akhirnya aku bisa santai juga,'_ batin Hitsugaya yang sedang berjalan ke arah kantornya. Dia pun menyentuh gagang pintu kantornya, tapi dia tidak mendorongnya karena dia mendengar... Suara yang cukup aneh dari dalam kantornya.

 _'Ini... Suara Abarai dan Izuru? Sedang apa mereka di sini?'_

Hitsugaya pun mendekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak tahan," kata Renji.

 _'Tidak tahan?'_ tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"H-Hentikan Abarai-kun, bagaimana kalau nanti ada orang yang datang?" tanya Kira khawatir sembari memegang tangan Renji yang mengarah ke 'sesuatu'.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Lagipula aku sudah tidak tahan untuk merasakannya, Kira."

Tangannya pun memegang 'sesuatu' yang tadi dilarang oleh Kira.

"Ahh, Abarai-kun... Aku takut kalau nanti..." desah Kira khawatir.

"Sssh, tidak apa, Kira. Hanya ada aku dan kau di sini, tenang saja. Atau... Kau tidak mau?"

 _'Oh, Dewa Jashin! Jangan-jangan mereka...'_ batin Hitsugaya yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir sehat lagi. (Dan sejak kapan Hitsugaya jadi pengikut aliran Dewa Jashin?)

"Sebenarnya... Aku juga mau, Abarai-kun. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku belum pernah melakukannya," ujar Kira polos.

"Hehehe, aku pernah diajarkan oleh Ichigo sewaktu aku ke dunia manusia," balas Renji. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memasukkannya sekarang."

"Eh? Langsung dimasukkan? Apa tidak perlu pemanasan dulu?" tanya Kira kaget.

"Tidak perlu, dulu Ichigo langsung memasukkannya tanpa pemanasan."

 _'...Berarti Kurosaki sudah pernah menodai Abarai?! Dasar jeruk bejat! Dia selingkuh!'_ gerutu kapten cebol itu.

Renji pun menyiapkan tangannya dan... "Heyaaaa!"

 **CLEBB!**

"Ahh! Masuk semua dalam sekali serang!" desah Kira.

"Yah, ini karena aku yang tak sabar untuk mencicipinya, hemm hemm—" kata Renji sambil menggerakkan jarinya pada 'sesuatu'.

"Gara-gara itu, lantai kantor ini jadi kotor," keluh lelaki pirang itu.

 _'Ohuoook! M-Mereka menodai kantorku yang suci...'_ ujar Hitsugaya yang sedang mati-matian menahan aliran darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya. Dia pun mengelap hidungnya yang bersimbah darah itu dengan sapu tangannya. (?)

"Hmm, rasanya manis sekali, Kira. Kau mau mencoba?" tawar Renji.

"Boleh-boleh saja." Kira mengangguk. "Abarai-kun hebat..."

 _'Semoga Dewa Jashin mengampuni perbuatan mereka barusan...'_ ujar Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"...Bisa membelah semangka dengan tangan kosong," lanjut Kira.

 **SEETT! GUBRAAAKK!**

Inner Hitsugaya langsung kepleset mendengarnya. _'A-Apa...? Se-Semangka?'_

"Apa boleh buat, soalnya aku meninggalkan zanpakutou-ku di kantor," jelas Renji. "Zanpakutou-mu juga, 'kan?"

"Iya juga sih," jawab Kira yang juga tidak membawa zanpakutou.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting kita udah tahu rasanya! Kalau kau ke dunia manusia, kau pasti akan memperoleh ilmu baru," Renji langsung mencomot semangka yang sudah dia belah dengan tangannya.

"Wah, aku jadi ingin coba datang ke sana," kata Kira sambil mengunyah potongan semangka yang diberikan Renji tadi.

Merasa harga diri dan jiwa-raganya dipermalukan(?), Hitsugaya pun membuka pintu kantornya dengan keras.

"KALIAN BERDUA! SEDANG APA DI SINI?!" bentak Hitsugaya dengan gaya polisi yang sedang razia hotel-hotel mesum.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Kira kaget.

"M-Maaf, Taichou! Kami hanya menunggu Taichou kembali untuk memberi titipan dari Kuchiki-Taichou!" ungkap Renji.

"Titipan dari Kuchiki-Taichou? Apa?"

"I-Iya! Lima buah semangka yang baru dipanen," balas Renji ketakutan. "Dan... Kami baru memakannya satu buah..."

"Ternyata—..." Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya, wajahnya kembali merah karena dia salah sangka. "Dasar lelaki mesum! Keluar dari kantorku, SEKARANG!" perintah kapten berambut putih itu.

"B-Baik, Taichou! Kami permisi dulu!" sahut mereka berdua serentak ketakutan.

Renji dan Kira keluar dengan kecepatan kilat, dan pastinya dengan tampang bingung karena Hitsugaya tiba-tiba marah, ditambah lagi mengatai mereka dengan sebutan lelaki mesum. Tak lama mereka keluar, Matsumoto kembali ke kantor. Mendapati potongan semangka di lantai, dan kaptennya yang sedang cemberut.

"Taichou, di mana Abarai dan Kira?" tanya Matsumoto karena tidak menemukan sosok mereka berdua.

"Sudah kuusir!"

"Kenapa Taichou mengusir mereka berdua? Padahal mereka sudah membawakan semangka-semangka dari Kuchiki-Taichou loh," kata Matsumoto.

"...URUSAI!" balas Hitsugaya dengan wajah merah seperti gurita.

xxx

 **=The End=**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hah? Benar-benar cerita yang ngaco. Mau membuat yang nista, malah ancur nistanya. Sekian lama tak pemanasan. :'

Saya hanya mencoba membuat fic yang benar-benar nggak penting isinya... Semoga Anda tersiksa, eh, terhibur!

Okeh, terima kasih banyak sudah mampir baca... Segala macam tipe **review** diterima. Review, plz? :"v


End file.
